Spider-Man & Bloom
by cornholio4
Summary: Bloom was raised in New York and during her spring vacation the Winx Club will soon meet her lifelong friend and almost boyfriend Peter Parker. Peter/Bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to write this by SParkie96's story The Spider and the Fairy, like his story this will use MCU elements but I am adding elements from the Ultimate Spidey books. Here Bloom's parents raised her in New York and not Gardenia and here Bloom saw Brandon (or Sky) as just a friend. This takes place during the Winx Club season 1 episode a Great Secret Revealed.**

Sixteen year old Peter Parker was up on the rooftops of Queens, New York looking over the city as his superpowered alter ego Spider-Man. He was feeling great since he not too long ago had joined the world famous superhero team known as the Avengers and one of the few friends he had in his lifetime and possible almost girlfriend Bloom had gotten a week vacation from a boarding school called Alfea and he could not wait till he could catch up with her again. Right now the leader of the Avengers Captain America had them all looking over the city for signs of a free supervillain by the name of Kilgrave who could control people's minds with just a simple verbal command. It might be easier if it was not for the annoyance that was standing with him and talking a lot of stuff he did not understand:

"...nice to see you again Spidey but this might be our last chance to talk for a while unless I join the Avengers, since I am pretty sure this is my only appearance story and I think the only reason I am even getting this cameo that does not do anything to the plot of this story is that the author is excited for my movie next month. I never thought I would ever get to face Gina Carano..."

That annoyance being Wade Wilson or Deadpool a super powered mercenary he had teamed up with before and would turn up at Avengers Tower from time to time asking to join (apparently he does the same with the X Men). He was known for being crazy and speaking of a lot of random stuff, "Hey look there's the bad guy right there, using his look and name of his Netflix counterpart just because the author likes it and also wants to draw in the fans of the show." Deadpool said pointing to a man that matched the photos Peter had seen of Kilgrave. The police had spotted him and were chasing him as he walked in the flower shop that was run by Bloom's mum...

"Oh no!" Peter screamed using the web created by the web-shooters on his arm to sling down to the ground. Deadpool waved at him and then shouted:

"...Let's meet up again, after you finish your roles in the other stories this author is writing..."

*SM&B*

Bloom thought that she had a shock in her spring vacation from Alfea in her hometown of Queens, New York. Upon learning she was adopted was a shocker but she hoped to enjoy the rest of her vacation especially since two of her friends Tecna and Stella from the Winx Club had decided to pay her a visit and check out New York. "Trust me Peter's the sweetest guy you would ever meet, I bet you will like him Tecna since he loves science just about as much as you do." Bloom told them of her childhood best friend Peter Parker who before going to Alfea had shared a kiss and said they would speak about possibly starting a romantic relationship.

"Wish you told us that you had a boyfriend Bloom, is he anything like the guys at Red Fountain..." Stella asked excitedly and Bloom had to chuckle, Peter was nowhere near as buff as even the smallest guys she saw attending that school. Then entered a man with brown hair, a five o clock shadow and wearing a purple suit.

"While I would love to hear about the romances of teen girls... Actually it would sicken me to my stomach to have to listen to the romances of stupid girls your age so do shut up." The man said quite rudely in an English accent and before any of them could tell this man off they found themselves compelled to be quiet. "I will need hostages to keep the police out since I am kind of a wanted man if you beleive that so stand perfectly still." The man chuckled and then the three Alfea students found themselves perfectly still, actually feeling as though it pained them trying to move a muscle (even their lips).

Bloom saw the door of the shop was still learning and saw that entering through it via crawling through the roof was a person in a familiar red and blue suit, if she could Bloom would smile. " _Not the way I wanted to see you again peter but who am I to complain..._ " Bloom thought being as excited as it was possible to be while being completely still. Peter then quietly jumped down and landed on Kilgrave knocking him unconscious. Peter shot a web at Kilgrave's body to prevent him from getting up. Suddenly it seemed with him unconscious they could move again. Tecna and Stella were weirded out wondering who this guy in a costume was but Bloom winked at him and she was sure he did the same behind the lenses of his mask.

Peter then out and went back to web slinging as the police came in. After about forty five minutes the man that was somehow able to make them unable to move with his voice who was called Kilgrave was taken by members of the United Nations police organisation SHIELD with his mouth restrained by some sort of mask to prevent him from trying to use his powers, the three of them were checked over by people from ambulances to make sure they were okay and they had to convince Bloom's worried parents that they were just fine. "...so wait some people on your world have powers that are not magic, most of them put on costumes and decide to become criminals and the others decide to become vigilantes?" Tecna asked bewildered as Bloom had to explain to them the concept of superheroes and supervillains, with Kilgrave being a supervillain and Spider-Man a superhero that began appearing about a year ago.

"Hey, when I hear the V word I think of that crazy guy with the skull on his chest and not Captain America." A familiar voice said and the trio then found themselves facing a sixteen year old boy their age wearing a Matrix shirt greeting them with the Vulcan salute. Bloom then happily engulfed him in a hug. "Nice to see you again Bloom." Peter told them and it was easy for Tecna and Stella to guess that this must be Peter Park that Bloom had told them about.

 **I don't know if I will continue this but I will see if people like this first chapter and I might consider this. Yes I love the Jessica Jones show and Kilgrave is now my 2** **nd** **favourite MCU villain behind Loki. This is actually my 2** **nd** **time having Peter face the Purple Man (I bet people have forgotten that is Kilgrave's supervillain name in the comics) and the first time was in my story Spider-Man and Jewel which also used my idea of using a Hannibal Lecter Mask to stop him from using his powers. As usual I am open to ideas and suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well here it is, home sweet home and sorry for how clichéd it was for me to say that." Peter smiled as Stella and Tecna had followed him and Bloom to the front of Peter's house. After knocking on the door an elderly woman answered the door and let them inside. Bloom knew who this was as she had been to Peter's house countless times over the years. She could not wait until she could introduce all her new friends to Peter, through email earlier in the week she had told him of learning she was adopted and Peter managed to cheer her up a bit saying it changes little about what there is between her and her parents, bloom knew Peter would know about that since his aunt and uncle had practically raised him for the majority of his entire life.

"Oh Bloom, it is no nice to see you around here again! How is it at that school and are these friends you made?" the woman asked as she welcomed the four inside. "If you want I can call you when the cookies I am baking are ready." The woman told them as Peter showed them the way to his room.

"That was my Aunt May who I live with, nice to see you Stella and Tecna." Peter told them as Bloom had already introduced them to him before Peter showed them the way to his house. After entering the room they saw the walls were filled with countless posters of video games, movies and TV shows that were pretty much alien to Stella and Tecna.

"Sorry Bloom but I think your friend here needs to have a serious shopping trip for better clothes as none of these look that good." Stella said helping herself to a look at Peter's wardrobe while Tecna was excitedly studying Peter's devices including his games consoles and mobile phone.

"You want to know about Spider-Man, take a look at this." Bloom said as she was on Peter's computer, Bloom then showed them a video from months ago of Spider-Man with one punch knocking out a muscular man with a goatee and wearing blue pants and a sleeveless vest made from a lion's fur. "Kraven the Hunter, a guy who hunted animals on TV and thought he could earn fame by killing Spider-Man only to get humiliated like that." Bloom said laughing from the memory as Spider-Man did so even though he was puffed out from fighting dangerous supervillain Doctor Octopus.

"Yeah the guy might have had better luck if he decided to hunt fairies on his show." Peter said speaking up which caused Stella and Tecna to jump and tried not to speak up in response to that comment. "Speaking of fairies, how are things at Alfea?" Peter asked facing the three girls which caused Stella and Tecna to pause in confusion while Bloom chuckled.

"Relax guys I told him before coming to Alfea and showed him proof, he knows." Bloom said speaking up shocking her two fellow Winx Club members who took a moment to comprehend that.

"You could have told us before bloom, I thought we would have had to be completely secret about that unless we were alone or if there were just your parents there." Tecna told her with a bit of glare but she mumbled a quick apology. Soon Peter listened as they told Peter about life at Alfea but Stella could not help but notice jealous looks that Peter tried to hide on his face when the boys of Red Fountain particularly Brandon. She grinned when she notice whenever Peter and Bloom's hands were getting close they would quickly look embarrassed and get them away.

"I think we both can go and leave you two lovebirds to have some alone time." Stella said getting up and walking out of the room along with Tecna who was still eyeing some gadgets in Peter's room. Peter grinned and then told Bloom she wanted to show her something he could not with them around. On his computer he opened up a secret password protected folder on his computer and showed Bloom several technological blueprints.

"Tony and I have been working on improving my Spider-Tech and he said if I get ready I might be able to start to see if I can create my own armor." Peter explained and though she did not really understand the blueprints she thought it looked promising and could not help but think Tecna would cry if she knew she was missing out on a chance to look at these. Bloom thought she could take advantage of an opportunity like this.

Bloom then grabbed Peter's hand and hoisted him onto his feet, normally a power of Peter's called his Spider-Sense would have alerted him but this was not really something it would have considered dangerous. Even when he knew what was happening Peter offered no resistance as Bloom had her lips claim his. "You think we can start when we left off before I had to go away?" Bloom asked with a smirk and Peter's only response was to pull her into another kiss.

*SM&B*

Mike valued his jobs as a father, husband and fireman, since he lived in New York where a lot of superhero incidents happen that means that he would be hard at work rescuing people from buildings under attack by villains or if there was another invasion that the Avengers would deal with. Right now he was helping with the aftermath of a recent incident involving a supervillain who called himself the Juggernaut. He was finishing up while several men from Damage Control (a company which specialised in fixing damage caused by super powered battles) turned up to start with repairs.

He sat down on a bench in the shade of a building to take a rest. He did not notice someone watching him from the shadows. "Yes, I see him and the employer said it must happen with that daughter of his nearby." The figure said on his phone "Yes... we will send Nuke tomorrow..."

 **Yeah I have been wanting to write a story featuring Nuke since watching how he was portrayed in the Jessica Jones show (if you have not seen that yet then I will not go into details) and since I have recently gotten and read Daredevil: Born Again. Yeah the incident with Spidey and Kraven mentioned was in the Ultimate Spidey comic which I said will be an inspiration in this story as well as the MCU. Also yes I was not originally going to have Peter know about Bloom's powers but after reading a recent review and after seeing in the last chapter I did not actually state anything (other than Peter knowing Bloom went to a boarding school without stating if he knew the details or not) that suggested that he was not aware and it would not have been fair for Bloom to know Peter is Spider-Man without him knowing Bloom is a pixie. Also does anyone have ideas for Winx Club villains that could have a role here and what that could be?**


	3. Chapter 3

In a helicopter a man in a business suit facing a figure sitted on the seat, "Just a reminder your mission Simpson, to create some hell and capture the target; do you understand?" the man asked facing a figure who was sitting down while holding onto his machine gun. The figure was a muscular blonde man in a soldier's uniform who had the United States flag tattooed on his face.

"I understand and I shall do our boys proud with Betsy at my side, give me a red!" the man called Simpson said holding out his hand as the other man gave him a red pill. After swallowing the pill the man then looked down from the helicopter looking down at the legendary headquarters of the Avengers, the Avengers Mansion where Peter and Bloom were walking to hand in hand. He then got ready to jump...

*SM&B*

"Yeah though I have made the cover story of just having an intern job here as well as the job at the Bugle but I think Aunt May suspects something..." Peter was telling Bloom as they got to the front door of the mansion as Peter had invited her to come along to it for a special date since her weeklong vacation was coming to a close. Bloom could hardly beleive it when she first got the email from Peter telling her that since she went to Alfea Peter had went and become the youngest member of the Avengers.

"So happy for you Peter, to be working alongside them since I know Tony Stark has been your hero ever since you could talk." Blooms said with a smile chuckling at the thought of how would Tecna react if she knew of Tony Stark and his famous Iron Man technology. They went to the front door and answering it was a muscular tall man body armor and mask with the colors of the US flag along with a circular metal shield. This was of course Steve Rogers or Captain America the leader of the Avengers who was pretty much the world's first superhero.

"Hello Peter, mam you must be Bloom. Before the week Peter could not stop talking about getting to see you again. Come on in." Steve said showing them in and Bloom could not help but see how luxurious the mansion was. "T'Challa is at a meeting at the Wakanda Embassy, Tony is speaking with his company's board of directors, Thor is in Asgard at the moment, Natasha is investigating something with Scott in Sokovia and as for Hawkeye and Hulk..." Steve told them but they had to pause when they came across in the living room a scene that made Steve smack his head, Bloom step back worried and Peter just laughed.

A large green hulk of a man in purple ripped up trousers known as the Hulk was angrily giving a bearhug to a blonde haired man in dark purple sleeveless armor which had a "H" logo on it, long dark purple globes, a dark purple mask which did not cover his hair and goggles which had dark red lenses. "Oh come on Hulk, I am sorry I took that pie out of the fridge..." the man in purple complained struggling to breath.

"And these are Hulk the strongest one there is and Clint Barton or our resident archer Hawkeye." Peter told Bloom as Hulk then let go as they both noticed Peter standing there with Bloom. Hulk then rushed over and Bloom had to struggle as she was engulfed into a bear hug by Hulk while Peter was able to use his special sense called "Spider-Sense" to get out of the way.

"Bug-Man told Avengers about redhead girl, Hulk thinks it's nice to meet redhead girl." Hulk said letting go while Peter could not help but laugh and Bloom gave him a little bit of a glare. Peter then told Bloom he was just going to change into his Spider-Man suit (which he was keeping on the backpack on his back). After Peter came back even though she had seen him in that suit countless times she could not help but think of how good it looked on him, and then suddenly they heard a beeping and then saw a computer screen opening up to reveal a large computer screen.

Bloom felt like she was in some sort of spy movie as the screen turned itself on and then it showed a brown haired man in a business suit and sunglasses. "Agent Coulson, he's basically our liaison to SHIELD and tells us if SHIELD wants our help with something." Peter whispered to Bloom quietly as he then joined his fellow Avengers in facing the screen. "I don't suppose you want to ask if we could lend you a cup of sugar Coulson?" Peter joked as Bloom face palmed a bit at that statement.

"I assure you that I have plenty of sugar in my office when I need it Spider-Man." Coulson responded as then went down to business "we just want to let you know that we detected a helicopter and we caught audio that they are sending a very special soldier to do an unknown mission at your mansion, we do not know who is giving these orders but we do know who they are sending." Coulson told them.

The screen then brought up a photo of Simpson which startled most of the Avengers but Steve to gasp. "Sheesh, this guy sure wants people to know what a patriot he is. Any idea who this guy is Coulson but I bet you do." Peter asked unable to stop looking at the tattoo on Simpson's face.

"Frank Simpson goes by the codename of Nuke, a soldier of the US Military during Vietnam; he was the only survivor of one of many attempts to recreate Project Rebirth hoping they could make another Captain America. The experiment drove him nuts and he goes by using red, white and blue colored pills to keep him going, balanced and bring him down. He has mainly been a part of black ops missions some by corrupt officials. He was supposed to be grounded by it seems an official brought him out for a field. I will be there with a squad as soon as I can to bring him in and help if you have not already beaten him." Coulson said as the screen went off and sure enough they heard an alarm sounding and Tony Stark's artificial intelligence JARVIS alerted them that Simpson was outside.

As Steve told the Avengers there to move out Bloom then decided it would be a smart idea to go and hide until everything was done. She was running through a corridor when Simpson leaped out of a window and Bloom could hardly react to the sound of the windows breaking before Simpson was now holding Bloom by her neck and he was getting his gun ready in his free hand. "Now I got my target, my boys will be proud of me." Simpson laughed and Bloom was filled with dread as she saw the Avengers now facing them as they went across the corridor with Peter shouting Bloom's name in worry.

"Let the poor girl go Frank, as soldiers of different wars I think we both know that this is not acceptable." Steve told frank sternly as Peter was wanting to hurt Simpson badly for this, Hulk was getting ready to smash something and Clint was aiming a purple bow and arrow at Simpson. Bloom not wanting to know why Simpson was after her decided she had to make a risky choice and then activated her powers turning her into her fairy form.

While the Avengers minus Peter was surprised at this Simpson was confused enough for Bloom to sneak out of his grasp and used her magic to trip him up. Seeing this opportunity Peter ran and then punched Simpson but Steve threw his shield at Simpson which was what finally knocked him out. "So this is what you look like as a fairy, the look suits you." Peter said with a flirty smile behind his mask and Bloom blushed as Clint whispered to Hulk that he felt like he should be more surprised than he actually is.

Soon enough the SHIELD agents arrived and took Simpson into custody and as Coulson was telling the Avengers that they intercepted the helicopter that Simpson came from and took his handler into custody Bloom still in her fairy was trying to hide in a corner from the SHIELD agents. After he was done talking Coulson walked to Bloom with a smile as Peter followed him ready to make a move if Coulson did something (he knew Coulson well enough not to think he would but he was in protective boyfriend mode). "Bloom Maxwell, nice to finally formally meet you." Coulson said as Bloom and Peter had to take a second to get over the shock of Coulson knowing bloom by her full name. "I was there when your father found you in that fire investigating a different incident that happened around that time, I had suspected that there was something about you but I did not want any parties trying to experiment on you if it was proven you were not exactly human. Your parents wanted to adopt you so I told them I would keep in touch from time to time after I helped them with your adoption which included creating a birth certificate and stuff like that." Coulson told them and Bloom was wondering if her parents ever planned to tell her this.

"When they told me they were sending you to some boarding school I suspected something was up, now I know there is something special about you don't worry, I will be keeping an eye on you and allow you to live your life just as long as you don't decide you want to become a supervillain." Coulson told them walking away leaving them with their thoughts.

"That Nuke guy said that he came here for me, does someone know about my powers and sent him after me so they could experiment on me?" Bloom questioned to Peter but hugged her and said it would be alright. Well Bloom thought that she would not be able to worry about that once she was back in Alfea but something was telling her that there might be someone on Earth that knows about her.

*SM&B*

A pale skinned creature in a dark throne room was kneeling before a figure which was seated on a throne, "So Nuke failed to get the girl and our sleeper official was caught?" the figure asked the creature and the creature stuttered as he had to tell the figure that he was unfortunately correct. "No matter as I did not expect him to succeed, I just wanted to see if the girl was able to use her power effectively against an enhanced human such as him." The figure said as he was clasping his hands together in a calculating way.

"Have the transport details to New York been arranged yet?" the figure asked the creature and he nodded vigorously. "Excellent, now go and tell that beast to get ready since I will be needing him." The creature nodded once and then left leaving the figure to his thoughts, "Soon enough the Dragon's Flame will belong to me and once that happens not even SHIELD or the Avengers will be able to stop me." The figure said as he continued to sit on his throne.

 **Imagine the First Avenger suit for Cap (my favourite version of the movie Captain America suits) and the after Ultimates 2 suit for Hawkeye (though he does not have the dead family he did when he started wearing that costume, I just really like that costume). Thanks to SParkie96 for coming up with the surname for bloom which I am using for this story. Yeah this was completely by accident as this was not in my mind when I came up with it but I think Coulson helping Bloom's parents with them adopting them was kind of similar to how something in the Supergirl show with a government agent taken interest in a normal couple adopting a baby from another world.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was not long before Bloom was back at Alfea but right now in the Hellicarrier a huge mobile flying command base used by SHIELD that was the second most known SHIELD base after their main one the building known as the Triskellion. Right now Coulson was meeting up with a fellow agent; an elderly man in a business suit who had glasses, grey hair, a grey moustache and a walking cane in his hand. "Phil." greeted the man in a formal tone.

"Commander Gonzales, I understand you have led the interrogation of Nuke's Handler." Coulson greeted to the man back, the man was Commander Robert Gonzales a senior agent of SHIELD with a legendary reputation. Gonzales motioned Coulson to follow him and they stopped at the window of an interrogation room. Coulson looked inside and saw inside sitting at a table was a man in a prisoner's uniform and was wearing a full face plain white mask which had some wires to it.

"Dmitri Smerdyakov a mercenary who goes by the moniker of the Chameleon, that mask allows him to imitate the faces and voices of different people and has impersonated world leaders, politicians, lawyers and military officials. Seems that this time he had killed a government official and taken his place to get to Nuke and the pills he used for his missions. Smerdyakov said that some pale skinned person tracked him down and offered him payment in ancient gold and did not have anything of the identity of this employer but just that he would find him again once he was successful." Gonzales told him and Coulson rolled his eyes. "Not only that but it seems the Avengers were not that target, Nuke's mission was to capture the Maxwell girl but he has no information why this employer was after her but I think we have a feeling why now that we know that she is some sort of gifted." Gonzales told him and Coulson stayed silent for a while.

"I will have some of my men keep an eye on the Maxwell home for any suspicious activity and though they have not said where they said that Bloom is at a boarding school, possibly related to what kind of gifted she is." Coulson told Gonzales and Gonzales rolled his eyes. "Anything you want to say on that matter _Robert_." Coulson asked taking off his sunglasses and putting emphasis on Gonzales' name.

"I remember hearing about this Maxwell girl and you helping with her adoption, we must be ready if she is a dangerous sort of Gifted but I am guessing you will think she joins the Avengers or something since her boyfriend is that Spider-Man?" Gonzales asked his clearance level being high enough to access top secret files on identities on some superheroes that Nick Fury was able to collect. Gonzales sighed at the smile that Coulson gave in response. "I will be making arrangements to transport Smerdyakov and we must be prepared for what Maxwell might be capable of." Gonzales told him and both agents shook hands as they went their separate ways for the moment.

*SM&B*

The figure could not wait until he could continue his plans once they arrive at New York after leaving, sure Bloom Maxwell was now away in Alfea but he knew just how to set that trap for the girl. Once he had the Maxwell girl in his clutches, he will be able to take the Dragon's Flame for himself he will be unstoppable. He slowly walked to the dungeon of his ancient castle and came across a cage with a creature inside.

The creature was a huge monster of a man with white skin, black hair; stitches were clearly seen on his face, a light green shirt, an open brown fur vest and dark blue monsters. "Hello my servant, I have need of you once more and I will explain once we reach our destination." The figure told the creature and smirked as the monster just stood there just relieved that he would be getting out of his cage soon.

"Cheer up my friend." The figure told the creature in a placating tone "soon you will be able to strike terror in the hearts of mortal once more, once more will the world feel the wrath of the greatest creation that Victor Frankenstein has given to the world!"

 **For those who knew Gonzales was I am sorry if you were almost scared off for me bringing him in, for those who don't know he is a major character from season 2 of Agents of SHIELD (an unpopular one due to certain storyline from that season which was not well liked and I can't say that I am too fond of it for reasons which would be too long to explain here). Also to clarify 'Gifted' is a term used to describe superhumans in Agents of SHIELD and was also used in the Jessica Jones Netflix show.**

 **Yes the Frankenstein Monster has appeared in Marvel, I have the Monster of Frankenstein collection paperback which has the 1970s Frankenstein series plus other appearances of the monster (clarifying that for those who dislike the monster himself being called Frankenstein) in the Marvel universe including the team up with Spider-Man.**

 **Now try and see if you can guess who this figure is who will be the Marvel Big Bad of this story and next chapter we will focus on the Winx side of things since up until now we have focused on the Marvel side...**


	5. Chapter 5

"After seeing something between you and Brandon, it turns out all this time you had a boyfriend Bloom." Flora said surprised as all five members of the Winx Club were in the dorm room at Alfea, Tecna and Stella was telling them about meeting Peter while Bloom's pet rabbit Kiko was sleeping on the bed. They had already gone through the talk of Bloom finding out that her parents had adopted her. "Kind of wish we were there but you have to introduce us to Peter sometime." Flora then said continuing from where she left off.

"Apparently Earth has its own Specialists, we met one in this circus costume who called himself Spider-Man." Stella then told them and their eyes widened. Bloom then told them a little bit of the Superheroes of Earth which caused Musa and Flora look weirded out.

"So wait you are saying how it works is just that if someone gets powers on Earth, they just put on a costume and go out fighting crime? They don't even have a school for it or something?" Musa asked in disbelief sharing some similar reactions from the other Winx Club members. Bloom almost felt like face palming as she felt that everyone knew the concept back on Earth (even her old school rival Mitzi had a photo of Thor taped to her locker door).

Bloom then thought of an idea and then got out a picture of Iron Man from her bag and showed it to them, this got looks of excitement form most of them but Tecna looked like she was about to scream in excitement. "Iron Man one of the most well known heroes on Earth, he is a billionaire who built that suit himself." Bloom then told them and Tecna looked surprised that this was not an android like it looked like. "Peter has been a huge fan of him since we were kids, we would go to his room when not watching sci fi shows and he would have us play with this Iron Man toy he had." Bloom told them most of them paying attention though Tecna was still having trouble keeping her eyes of the Iron man picture.

"Not that I don't think it is the right thing to do but you think there are any reasons why they decided not to just try and make money since most people on Earth don't have magic." Stella decided to ask and Bloom looked down knowing exactly what the reason was with Peter was. "Did I say something wrong Bloom?" Stella asked concerned as the other Winx Club members were wondering why Bloom was down all of a sudden.

"Well... maybe it's because they know with great power there must also come great responsibility, that's something that Peter said that his uncle Ben told him." Bloom told them and they looked like they were questioning it but did not speak up about this unusual phrase. " _I know how much that phrase means to you Peter._ " Bloom thought in her head thinking of when she comforted Peter at school after a traumatic experience, where all of the students including usual tormentors Mitzi and Flash Thompson knew to leave Peter alone during this (especially since they had all seen the news report a particular incident that morning).

Later during Professor Palladium's class he addressed the students and told them that soon they would be going on a field trip to learn about customs of Earth along with Red Fountain in a city called New York. " _Looks like I will be seeing home again sooner than I thought I would..._ " Bloom thought with a smile as she was wondering how that would be like.

*SM&B*

However in another place the three young witch sisters that made up the Trix: Icy, Darcy and Stormy were smiling in front of them their latest plan to get the Dragon's Flame from that Earth raised fairy Bloom. The man was simple: they had managed to find a tribe of powerful dark gargoyles and once her class was at Earth have them attack their class, either they would take her down so they could get the Dragon's Flame or the students there along with the Specialists would be so distracted they would not notice them sneaking from behind and get her themselves.

They were laughing unable to know at the time that there was something else that was after the exact same thing as them and was not keen on someone else being after the prize that he sought after. The Trix did not know this as they were too smug to even consider there were other forces that could pose a potential rival in the quest for the Dragon's Flame and also because there were so dismissive of Earth that they did not beleive anything from that world would be anything but a joke to them.

 **Yeah from an article I read it seems that there is a rumour that Peter will be brought into Captain America: Civil War as someone who has zero stake in the political aspect of the story but is tempted to join a side as he is a lifelong Iron Man fan (since if we can guess most of the films take place the year they were released and Peter will be fifteen right now in the MCU, we can probably guess he was a young boy when Tony first became Iron Man).**


	6. Chapter 6

It would not be long before the girls found themselves on the trip with the Specialists from Red Fountain, following the staff as chaperones while dressed in civilian clothes to not draw attention to themselves. "I know it has not been that long but I love being back in the Big Apple." Bloom said smiling and after getting some looks she explained that it was just a nickname for the city.

The staff stopped and the students did so with them when they noticed a large crowd of people (most of them was cheering on something) standing in a line with police officers and people in suits keeping them from going any further. " _There must be a superhero battle being fought, just a normal day for New York._ " Bloom thought in her head as the students were muttering amongst themselves and the staff went to see what was happening.

"Sorry mam but for the saftey of civilians such as yourselves the area further is off limits." A man in a suit told Griselda (one of the staff who came on the trip) who looked confused as the SHIELD badge he was showing them. As the students looked closer and managed to see what seemed like a battle featuring guys with guns and wearing yellow radiation suits. Bloom recognised them as part of Advanced Idea Mechanics or AIM which was a science based terrorist organisation.

"Wait is that an ogre?" Brandon yelled pointing at what Bloom recognised as the Hulk who was knocking down AIM soldiers like bowling pins, the other students looked concerned and the Specialists looked like they were about to transform and go in to fight. "Wait what is Thor doing there?" Brandon asked noticing a large bulky man with long blonde hair, a winged helmet, armor, a red cape and a hammer in hand.

"That's the prince of Asgard; those Asgardians are known as warriors who never really bother with schools like Red Fountain, who knows what he is doing on Earth..." Prince Sky told the Alfea students but Bloom knew herself. They heard laughing and Bloom saw approached Sky having heard the last of his statement was who Bloom remembered as Eugene "Flash" Thompson a jock and bully from Midtown.

"Of course Thor is here on Earth, he is an Avenger." laughed Flash and the Specialists did not know what Flash meant. "Hey Maxwell, long time no see." Flash said noticing Bloom who glared at him.

"Flash Thompson, the self proclaimed big man at campus from Midtown High." Bloom told the other Winx Club members and Flash just glared at her for a second before looking at the battle. Flash then got excited as he saw Peter in his Spider-Man costume swinging down from a lamp post where he tied up an AIM Soldier.

"That was that Spider-Man that we saw when we visited Bloom." Stella told Musa and Flora who was staring incredulously at the person wearing what they saw as a ridiculous costume. Bloom smiled as she saw Flash cheering Spider-Man's name (Bloom could only imagine how he would react if he knew just who was under that mask) and he she saw her old rival from school Mitzi who did not look very excited. She was holding up her younger sister Macy who was wearing a Spider-Man shirt.

Soon the AIM soldiers were knocked out and Peter gave a briefcase that one of the AIM soldiers to one of the SHIELD agents saying "here is that thing those AIM guys stole, I would ask what was inside but I am sure the answer would be either 'classified', 'confidential' or both." The civilians were cheering 'Avengers' as Peter shared a fist bump with both Thor and Hulk (which was remarkable due to the huge size difference between their fists).

"Okay was that a show or something, an ogre, an arrogant warrior prince and a... some sort of masked clown?" questioned Brandon earning nods of agreement from his fellow Specialists but Bloom gave a slight frown. Brandon then felt Flash angrily hitting him in the back of the head.

"Buddy those are the Avengers so you better watch what you say about them, especially my hero Spider-Man!" Flash barked at him and Brandon looked like he was about to go into a fight or something. Bloom at that moment as feeling something lift her up from the crowd and saw that it was two gargoyle creatures and she started screaming gaining the attention of the students and the chaperones.

*SM&B*

Peter loved being an Avenger, working with the world's greatest heroes and the public since then began praising him more. Sure he had crowds cheering on him before but now there were less people inclined to beleive J. Jonah Jameson saying that he was just a masked vigilante. Right now was one of those occasions where there were multiple incidents happening and the team had to split up to deal with them but he was still able to manage it with Hulk and Thor at his side.

He then noticed Bloom being taken by the gargoyle creatures when he saw the crowd area (Bloom did send him a message saying she was going to New York on a field trip), "That's Bloom the girl I was telling you about." Peter said pointing to the Bloom and his fellow Avengers saw where he was pointing. Then both of them looked ready.

"Fear not Spider-Man, your maiden will be rescued and those demons will be sent to Hel." Thor said readying his hammer Mjolnir.

"Hulk save Bug Man's girlfriend, Hulk smash winged beasts!" Hulk then said pounding his fists together for what was going to happen...

 **I decided to make Macy a fan of Spider-Man as I thought she would be since when we saw her in the Lilo episode of Winx Club, she was excited to see the Winx. Originally the battle in this episode would be against the Avengers foe Count Nefaria but I decided his costume was to ridiculous to even try to describe and I didn't want to spend much time on trying to think of another one for him.**


	7. Chapter 7

Though the students at Alfea were worried for Bloom's saftey, Brandon looked determined and was going to have his fellow Specialists go into battle to save Bloom but before they had the chance to do anything at all they noticed Thor charged flying at the gargoyles with Hulk not that far behind. Thor managed to throw Mjolnir at the gargoyle that was holding Bloom who then dropped her to be caught by Peter's web which brought her into his arms.

Bloom smiled at Peter and Peter smiled back underneath his mask as he made his way down and let go of her so she slowly went back on her feet. "There you go miss, now you can go and join your friends." Peter told Bloom who waved at him as she rejoined the other visiting students. Brandon, Bloom's friends and the staff then looked over Bloom worriedly and she had to reassure them that she was fine while the Avengers went away but Peter whispered something to the Avengers and they allowed him to find a place to change.

Soon the staff decided they would go to a safer part of New York to continue this field trip and Bloom decided to fill them all in the concept of superheroes and the Avengers like she had to do with her friends. "I must say that I find this concept of humans gaining powers from their own science or magic to become vigilantes quite strange, even stranger than the future king of Asgard would participate in these kinds of activities." Griselda said in astonishment while Brandon did not look to happy with Spider-Man saving her before he could.

"I think that Spider-Man or something seems like he doesn't belong in this dangerous life that a Specialist should take care of, even with his circus tricks." Brandon said only to look taken back by the glare Bloom was giving him. Bloom was not able to say much of defence of Spider-Man without giving away her kind of boyfriend and childhood friend is the one wearing that mask.

"Hey are you alright Bloom?" asked a voice and Bloom saw that Peter was running towards her panting as they both enveloped eachother in a hug. Brandon was wondering who this guy was while Stella looked excited.

"Hey you're Bloom's new boyfriend Peter." Stella said enthusiastically causing Brandon and the Specialists gasp not getting a hint that Bloom was even seeing someone. Griselda and the other stuff decided to give the students some time to settle from what happened so they allowed Bloom to meet again with any of her old friends.

Once they let go Bloom decided to introduce Peter to the others, "Peter these are the students at my school and an all boy's school that we are on a trip with, this is Peter my best friend since I could remember and we have decided to start trying something together." Bloom told them and Peter waved politely to them.

"Well I like him." Timmy said seeing that though Peter was skinnier and smaller, they looked alike and Musa and Flora looked pleased to finally meet this Peter that they were told some much about. Brandon however was less pleased.

" _So even if I wasn't engaged I would not have a chance with Bloom..._ " Brandon thought bitterly in his head.

*SM&B*

Icy, Darcy and Storm were so furious when they got wind that their planned was ruined, they were about to start thinking of another plan in the alley they were hiding in when they suddenly found themselves surrounded by robed figures. "Sorry girls but the claiming of the Dragon's Flame belongs to our master and he will not accept competition..." one of them said and they lunged at the trio to bite them causing them to scream...

 **Yep they finally showed MCU Spidey in the latest Captain America: Civil War trailer and I am so excited! That with Deadpool having been released (I super loved it) and this is the week Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice comes out then that covers the 3 movies I wanted to see the most this year! Sorry for this short chapter but I want to try and get more done.**


End file.
